Beverly Hillslayer
by carmsfic
Summary: Dawn is starting in a new school and one of the new students seems to be more than they seem.


Dawn blew away the stray piece of hair that blocked her eyes as she drove home from her new school. Since the collapse of Sunnydale almost 5 months ago many things have changed. She is now living in LA with Buffy who is in charge of the West Coast Division of the New Watcher/Slayer Council because despite the fact that the Sunnydale hellmouth is n the bottom of the Crater there are still ambient energy that accumulated over time that demons can use to cause mischief. Buffy volunteered to stay because she wanted to be in LA to start her life again and since she got in contact back with her father, Hank Summers, they have been working to get things fixed up between them. This was made possible by Angel who informed them that the reason Hank has been so neglective n the past was due to the Power's that Be's interference so that he couldn't take Buffy away or interfere with Dawn's life later on. Once that was established and once the Hellmouth was closed the control over the Hank Summers slowly disintegrated since according to fate and destiny Buffy has fulfilled her duties and therefore no longer a main champion of the PTBs. This new contact also resulted in Dawn staying in LA while Buffy had to go Gallivanting all over the West Coast as needed and since Hank was a well to do architect he could afford to send Dawn to an exclusive High School just outside of Beverly Hills. This was a school where the movers and shakers from LA and Hollywood send their children so that they could be amongst their peers.

Dawn parked her car and quickly ran into the house. She headed for the living room and grabbed the phone sitting on the side table once again cursing the limited battery life offered by her cell phone. She only had to wait a few minutes before the call was picked up from the other end.

"Hey Dawnie! How's it going? How was school?" Dawn smiled as Willow's voice came over the line.

"Hey Willow I'm doing great. School is great though sometimes the drama is a bit much. Anyway I know Buffy is probably still asleep she called me late last night about how the mission went down and I can hopefully and safely assume the world didn't end since I still had to go to school today."

Willow laughed at the sarcastic tone to Dawn's voice. "Well you are partially correct. I just saw Buffy stumble into the shower just before I answered the phone. So what's the what that made you call? Not that it isn't nice to just talk to you but it sounded like you had something on your mind. Did something happen in school today?"

Dawn smiled at the standard Willow babble fest that just spewed forth from the phone. "Well you are not wrong. It is about school. I was wondering if you can cast a Slayer locator spell around the Beverly Hills Area because I think I just found a new slayer in my school today. She's a new transfer from somewhere from the Arkansas or Kansas I didn't really get all the details."

Willow made a hmm-ing noise as she slowly made her way to one of the alter/spell rooms set up in the Cleveland compound. "Sure thing, Dawnie. Not a problem. What made you think that this girl might be a slayer?"

"Well I watched this girl, who was just a little taller than Buffy, take on the captain of the wrestling team, he's like over 200 pounds of muscle, and within seconds had him pinned down. She did it so well that the wrestler couldn't do anything to get out of her hold. Plus the fact that I overheard her talking to her student guide that she use to wrestle goats, cows and a beast she called Jethro. I'm not quite sure what a Jethro is but from the sounds of things it's no slouch."

"Wow ok I can see why you would think she might be a slayer. Hold on let me complete this real quick and I'll tell you the info. If she is a slayer did you want to do the approach for the meet and greet? I think Vi is the slayer-in-charge of the LA Compound I'm sure she'll go with you."

Dawn readily agreed a few minutes later Willow came back online.

"Alright Dawnie. I got a name for you. You ready?" Willow waited a moment while Dawn scrambled for a pen. "Okay. Her name is Ellie Mae Clampitt and she lives in Beverly Hills. Yeah, ok I'll let Buffy know she might have a new slayer trainee. Call me back later and tell me how things go. Bye Dawnie. Good Luck."


End file.
